


Papa Jahat

by nikuy



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Crack Treated Seriously, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Jealousy, M/M, Massage, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Smut, Supir Truk AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: "Papa jahat..."





	Papa Jahat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grup Randilan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grup+Randilan).



> HALO, saya datang lagi setelah waktu yang lama...dengan smut stensilan yang berkiblat kepada Enny Arrow. Khawatir, sih. Ehe.
> 
> Anyway, warnings:  
> \- Smut in Indonesian. Nggak sedikit yang anti, jadi kalau anti, please steer clear of this shit.  
> \- Kotor sekotor-kotornya. Google Enny Arrow for reference.  
> \- Yang nulis baru aja graduate dalam penggunaan kata "kontlo" tanpa typo. Saya sadar banget bukan cuma saya yang geli sama kata ini, jadi yang ga suka, close this fic NOW.  
> \- Supir Truk AU: sebuah kearifan lokal yang mungkin ga semua orang bisa terima.  
> \- Typos
> 
> If you think you can handle this shit, silakan lewati BATAS SUCI dan nikmati saja! (Maaf, tuhan. Maaf, mama.)
> 
> ====================BATAS SUCI====================

Hari ini Rangga pulang, akhirnya. Setelah dua minggu dia habiskan di jalan, bisa juga dia kembali ke rumahnya yang berupa kontrakan berukuran 4x5 dengan kamar mandi dalam. Tidak jelek juga untuk ukuran sebuah kontrakan yang terletak di pinggiran terluar kota Batang, dekat jalur Alas Roban yang ramai dengan kendaraan berat dan lain-lainnya. Penghuninya pun kebanyakan supir truk seperti dirinya yang memiliki istri muda di situ atau sekedar ingin punya atap dan kasur untuk tidur ketika melewati daerah ini. Bagi Rangga sendiri yang asli Bantul, dia sebenarnya tidak memerlukan kosan di daerah sini. Dia masih muda dan cukup kuat menyetir dan tidur di truknya, dia juga tidak punya ikatan apapun dengan daerah perlintasan antar provinsi ini. Setidaknya, sampai dia berjumpa dengan pacarnya yang sekarang.

 

Bulan lalu ia mengiyakan ajakan keneknya dan beberapa supir untuk istirahat di sebuah warung remang di daerah Alas Roban. Menurut mereka itu, perempuan di sini cantik-cantik, dan bahkan, kalau minat, ada juga seorang anak lelaki yang cukup manis dan diminati oleh pengunjung warung tersebut. Rangga hanya manut dan mengikuti. Berhubung honornya belum turun, jelas dia tidak bisa ‘main’ di situ, tapi tidak apa. Dia masih bisa menikmati musik dangdut koplo yang ditawarkan beserta goyangan biduannya tanpa membayar sepeserpun dan masih bisa menggunakannya untuk merancap sebelum tidur nanti. Benar saja, mereka langsung disambut dengan tawaran makan dan minum dari perempuan-perempuan ayu yang mungkin masih berusia 20-30an tahun dengan dandanan tebal dan tubuh yang dipamerkan.

 

Dia pun duduk sambil mengobrol dengan beberapa _mbakyu_ yang tertarik dengan wajahnya yang bisa dibilang jauh dari jelek dan perawakannya yang lumayan gagah dan tegap. Mereka berusaha menawarkan servis, bahkan memberi diskon, tapi Rangga benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya dengan dua ratus ribu di tangan sampai Merak nanti. Dia pun pasrah menonton kawan-kawannya menghilang dengan wanita pilihannya, sementara ia hanya duduk dan makan gorengan sambil menonton biduan yang tengah bernyanyi sambil bergoyang ala kadarnya.

 

Lalu anak itu muncul. Ia tampak kekanakan seperti anak SMA, tubuhnya jenjang , tapi tidak tampak terlalu kurus. Dia adalah salah satu penyanyi warung tersebut dan suaranya biasa saja, tapi yang membuatnya tertarik adalah wajah anak itu yang juga dipoles seperti gadis-gadis lain. Pakaiannya juga terbilang mentereng dan agak terbuka; sebuah kemeja tipis berwarna hitam polkadot putih dan celana jeans pensil yang membentuk pinggulnya dengan sempurna. Dia tampak sangat manis dan menarik, bahkan desahannya ketika menyanyi cukup membuat Rangga menelan air liurnya berkali-kali dan goyangan yang ia praktekkan membuat celana Rangga menyempit. Bukan rahasia di antara kawan-kawannya bahwa Rangga tidak masalah berhubungan dengan perempuan atau pun laki-laki, hanya saja ia jarang menemukan lelaki semanis ini menjajakan diri di lingkungannya.

 

Seusai menyanyi, anak itu menjajal peruntungan dengan Rangga dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Dilan. Nama yang unik. Lucu. Persis pemiliknya. Andai Rangga punya dua ratus ribu lagi saja, dia pasti akan langsung jajan di tempat, tapi karena tidak punya, mereka hanya mengobrol. Obrolan mereka mengalir lancar; sesuatu yang tidak biasa ditemui Rangga dari berinteraksi dengan orang asing. Dilan suka membaca koran seperti dirinya, jadi mereka bisa membicarakan banyak topic, mulai dari naiknya harga BBM hingga tertangkapnya seorang pejabat yang berwajah menyebalkan. Supir truk berambut ikal ini juga mengetahui bahwa sesungguhnya Dilan sudah berusia 20 tahun; sudah tiga tahun dia bekerja di warung ini, katanya.

 

Jika saja Dilan bukan seorang pelacur, Rangga pasti sudah GR mendapati perlakuan Dilan yang manis kepadanya pada perjumpaan pertama mereka. Ia kerap menyentuh tangan dan lengan supir muda itu, memuji tubuh dan wajah tampannya, bahkan merayunya. Dilan ini sungguh pintar mencari klien karena Rangga mulai mempertimbangkan meminjam uang dari kawannya. Jujur saja, dia sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak sejak Dilan mulai menyandar dan bicara dengan berbisik. Tentu keyakinannya runtuh ketika Dilan mengajaknya ke belakang, “nggak perlu bayar, anggap aja sampel” bisiknya sambil membuka celana lusuh Rangga dan menyelipkan tanganya ke dalam. Pendeknya, Rangga tidak perlu merancap sendiri sebelum tidur dan sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan kembali lagi ke sini.

 

Ketika ia kembali lagi dengan uang di tangan, Dilan sukses mengalihkan dunianya. Lelaki muda itu tidak segan mengajak pelanggan barunya itu ke kosan, mengajaknya mandi bersama. Ketika ditanya apa dia sering mengajak pelanggannya seperti ini, dengan sebuah kerlingan dan senyuman centil, Dilan bilang tidak. Rangga bukan anak kemarin sore, dia sudah pernah dengan lonte-lonte yang pintar merayu, tapi ada sedikit harap bahwa Dilan tidak sekedar merayu. Pada pagi harinya, Rangga yakin dia kurang teliti membaca primbonnya kemarin karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Dilan. Tidak seperti dengan _neng_ Depi yang berdada besar atau _uni_ Maryam yang daya sedotnya kencang; ketika pagi datang, dia terbangun dan menghabiskan entah berapa lama menatap wajah polos lelaki yang tengah tertidur itu. Entah susuk apa yang dia pakai, Rangga merasa sangat berat bangkit dari kasur dan meninggalkan Alas Roban hari itu.

 

Dua minggu kemudian, dia kembali lagi. Kali ini dia berdandan bersih dan wangi sebelum menemui Dilan di warungnya, lalu sejak saat itu, ritual ini menjadi kebiasaan. Setiap dua sampai tiga minggu, kedua pemuda itu selalu bertemu dan bercumbu, kadang Rangga membayarnya lebih, kadang Dilan yang menagih jatah walau tidak dibayar. Tidak sampai tiga bulan, Rangga sudah meminta Dilan untuk berhenti melonte dan menjadi pacarnya saja. Dilan ragu pada awalnya, tapi setelah Rangga bersumpah akan menikahinya dan tidak akan pernah ‘jajan’ lagi, pemuda berambut lurus itu setuju, asal dia masih boleh menyanyi di warung.

 

Jadilah mereka menyewa kontrakan yang sedikit lebih besar daripada kosan Dilan yang sebelumnya untuk tempat keduanya pulang dan memadu kasih. Memang sudah lama Rangga tidak pacaran dan hal itu sangat terasa sekarang ketika dia sudah berpacaran dengan Dilan. Pergi bekerja terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih berat dan ketika waktunya pulang, dia yang biasanya sopan di jalan bisa agak menyebalkan bagi pengendara lain. Bahkan teman-temannya mulai merecoki untuk mengganti tulisan “Sopan di Jalan, Liar di Ranjang” dengan yang lain saja karena dia sudah tidak lagi sopan di jalanan sejak bertemu Dilan. Sebenarnya supir truk berambut ikal itu sudah membayangkan melukis pacarnya di pantat truk hijau kesayangannya, tapi dia khawatir kemolekan Dilan malah akan mengundang syahwat orang yang melihatnya. Ya, seposesif itulah dia.

 

Sebenarnya, kali ini dia pulang dengan sedikit kecemasan. Pasalnya, terakhir kali ia menyambangi warung Dilan untuk sekedar mencumbu kekasihnya sebelum melanjutkan tugas lagi, dia melihat Dilan menyanyi dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk seorang lelaki yang asing. Lelaki itu berseragam PNS, bertubuh bagus, berwajah blasteran, dan berbicara dengan dialek Banyumasan yang kental. Dia tampak tengah menyawer pacar Rangga yang sibuk meluweskan pinggang di pangkuan si bule. Rangga tidak pernah melarang Dilan bernyanyi, bagaimanapun juga itu profesi Dilan, tapi Rangga menyadari bahwa pelanggan warung itu lebih berminat dengan goyangan Dilan ketimbang suaranya. (Sesuatu yang mungkin tidak disadari biduannya sendiri.) Jadilah dia menyebrangi warung tersebut dan menarik pacarnya dari pangkuan PNS yang kemudian kelihatan kaget dan bingung itu. Tanpa berkata-kata, ia menyeret Dilan kembali ke kosan.

 

Selalu ada yang pertama dalam hubungan baru dan bagi mereka kala itu adalah pertengkaran hebat. Rangga merasa Dilan terlalu genit terhadap laki-laki lain ketika dia tidak ada walau dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia paham betul tuntutan pekerjaan pacarnya. Dia hanya merasa…tidak aman dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang laki-laki muda dan tampan, PNS dengan prospek kerja yang jelas mendekati Dilan. Dia tidak ingin berprasangka, tapi bahkan dengan gajinya sekarang yang lebih dari cukup, ia kadang takut tidak dapat membahagiakan Dilan dengan apa yang ia punya. Tidak ada prospek pekerjaan, tidak ada jaminan ia dapat bekerja seperti ini selamanya…

 

Kembali di kamar kontrakan mereka berdua yang cukup sejuk malam itu, Rangga mengecek ponselnya. Pukul sepuluh malam. Tentu saja warung pasti baru ramai. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mandi sebentar dan meninggalkan kosannya menuju warung di mana kekasihnya bekerja. Tidak lupa dibawanya sepasang gelang kaki dari perak yang ia lihat di jalan, mengingatkannya akan pergelangan kaki Dilan yang ramping dan mulus. Dibelinya memento sederhana itu demi melunakkan hati pujaannya andai sisa-sisa kemarahannya dua minggu silam masih ada.

 

Sialnya, sesampainya di warung, pemandangan yang ia lihat bukan sama sekali apa yang ia harapkan.

 

*

 

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak pertengkaran hebat mereka yang terakhir dan Dilan masih saja merasa kesal. Dia merasa Rangga tidak cukup menaruh kepercayaan kepadanya, itu nomor satu. Memang sudah lebih dari tiga tahun Dilan menafkahi dirinya sendiri dengan mengeloni banyak pria yang berkunjung ke warung maminya. Bagaimana lagi, itu tuntutan hidupnya yang seorang diri hingga dia berlatih untuk membujuk klien-kliennya untuk main aman. Bukan apa-apa, di awal karirnya itu dia pun mengalami beberapa kesialan yang merusak tubuhnya sendiri, jadilah ia merasa perlu untuk menjadi ekstra manis dan lebih pandai bersilat lidah supaya minimal, kliennya mau mandi sebelum berhubungan dan menggunakan kondom.

 

Kemampuan yang kerap dinilai banal oleh rekan-rekannya seprofesi itu pun diaplikasikannya kepada Rangga, supir muda yang ia sukai sejak pertama ia lihat. Rangga ini tampan dan agak pendiam. Ketika _test drive_ , dia juga baru tahu kalau kelaminnya besar juga. Sepertinya sayang kalau dia tidak mencicipi lelaki itu; sayangnya dia juga perlu membayar kosannya yang mungil dan pengap, jadi tidak mungkin ia menawarkan servis gratisan saat itu. Betapa senang hatinya ketika Rangga datang beberapa minggu kemudian dengan uang cukup di tangan. Lelaki berambut ikal itu juga tidak segan segera menunjuk Dilan yang saking senangnya langsung menyeretnya ke kosan yang terletak tidak jauh dari deretan warung koplo di situ.

 

Malam itu seperti malam keberuntungan bagi Dilan. Tidak hanya ia mendapat tigaratus ribu lebih banyak dari tarif standarnya, ia pun akhirnya bebas mengulum dan memainkan penis Rangga yang kenyal, membuatnya perlahan mengeras sebelum membiarkan Rangga menyodoknya berulang-ulang dari bawah, membuatnya menjerit tertahan dan mengerang hebat. Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa hingga tidak dapat lagi ia tahan untuk mengulang satu hingga dua ronde lagi sebelum akhirnya mereka tertidur kelelahan tanpa membersihkan diri lagi, padahal ruangan kecil itu terasa sangat panas dan pengap dengan aroma tubuh keduanya yang sudah bercampur.

 

Ketika akhirnya Rangga memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya dan berhenti menjual diri, Dilan masih merasa agak ragu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia melakukan itu semua demi kebutuhan hidup dan berharap bisa menjadi pedangdut ibukota suatu hari nanti, tapi Rangga bersikukuh ia berhenti dengan janji akan memenuhi kebutuhannya lahir-batin, juga menikahinya. Ah, Rangga lucu. Bagaimana bisa menikahi sesama laki-laki di sini? Tapi Dilan terenyuh juga mendengarnya, jadilah ia setuju, asal masih boleh menyanyi di warung.

 

Semuanya baik-baik saja hingga dua minggu yang lalu, ketika ia tengah menghibur mas Ricky, salah satu pelanggan setianya yang kadang muncul masih dengan seragam PNS-nya. (Entah untuk pamer atau apa, Dilan sendiri merasa Ricky cocok mengenakan seragam PNS-nya, sih.) Teman-temannya di warung sering merasa iri kepadanya tiap Ricky ini datang. Selain ganteng, Ricky ini juga cukup kaya sehingga sering membawakan hadiah untuk Dilan. Dilan sih senang-senang saja, apalagi ketika Ricky datang membawa sembako—hadiah favoritnya.

 

Malam ini Ricky datang lagi. Pria itu langsung merangkul Dilan dan mengajaknya berjoget ketika salah seorang gadis tengah menyanyikan Cinta Satu Malam, yang mana Dilan sanggupi. Jujur, agak sulit melepas klien macam Ricky yang ganteng dan berkontol besar, tapi bagaimana lagi kalau hati sudah bicara? Walau Dilan sudah berkedut ketika Ricky menggesekkan ‘adik’nya ke bokong biduan itu, tetap saja Dilan kukuh ia tidak boleh lagi melakukan itu dengan Ricky. Jadilah ia terangkan kepada kliennya yang sontak manyun dan kecewa.

 

“Kan aku _pan dadi tarokmu, dek_ 1…” keluarlah bahasa ibu pria blasteran itu, “Kok, ya, aku dibalap…”

 

“Ya, aku _ora gelem_ 2, mas…” jelas Dilan sabar sambil mengelus lengan Ricky yang kuat dan berbulu, “…aku _ki wis tresno karo mas_ Rangga3. Maaf, _yo_ , mas Ricky. Mas tuh baik banget sama Dilan.”

 

Ricky makin mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian ia menghela napas. “ _Donge aja kaya’ kene_ 4…” gerutunya, “…sekali lagi, terakhir? _Olih, ora_ 5?” Tanyanya dengan memelas sambil menyentuh lutut Dilan. Sejujurnya, tampang Ricky cukup manis untuk membuatnya luluh, apalagi masih segar di ingatannya bagaimana lelaki ini selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut walau sodokannya bisa kasar juga. Memang paket komplit, Ricky ini.

 

“ _Ora_ …” tolak Dilan lembut sambil meniru dialek kliennya yang satu ini, “Tapi masih boleh nyanyi dan goyang, mas… _ra popo, yo_?” cengir penyanyi muda itu.

 

Ricky hanya bisa manyun dan mengangguk lemas, tapi Dilan segera menariknya berdiri dan meletakkan kedua tangan besar itu di pinggangnya sendiri. Sebuah senyuman yang manis dan kerlingan mata yang sedikit nakal ia bagi kepada langganannya yang tinggi besar itu.

 

“Yuk, mas, joget sama Dilan?”

 

Siapa yang bisa menolak pedangdut manis itu? Ricky pun mengikutinya bergabung dengan pelanggan dan gadis-gadis warung yang tengah berbagi keriaan di dekat panggung sederhana yang mereka punya. Tidak lama mereka sudah menyanyi bersama dan menari mesra, kedua tangan Ricky lekap di pinggang mungil Dilan, sementara si pria yang lebih mungil sibuk meluweskan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik yang berasal dari stereo sember yang ada di sudut-sudut warung.

 

Perlahan Ricky menarik punggung Dilan ke dalam pelukannya, salah satu tangannya meraba dada penyanyi muda itu di atas kemeja satin merahnya yang tipis, membuat napas Dilan tercekat dan gadis-gadis yang menonton melolong. Dilan yang tidak suka mengalah dari sebuah tantangan tidak segan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Ricky dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya, tidak berbeda dengan apa yang kerap ia lakukan di ranjang. Tidak dapat dikontrol, Ricky pun mengencangkan pegangannya pada pinggang Dilan dan membenamkan hidungnya yang mancung ke leher jenjang di hadapannya, membuat si biduan merinding geli dan tertawa sambil terengah. Jika saja ia tidak memutuskan untuk berhenti jual diri, pasti Dilan sudah menyeret kliennya ini ke kamar belakang dan mengendarainya seperti motor CB 100 yang lama ia impikan.

 

Sesaat Dilan melayangkan tatapannya ke pintu masuk warung dan ia terbelalak ketika melihat Rangga berdiri di sana, sudah rapi mengenakan kaos bersih dan celana jeans, tapi wajahnya tampak gelap. Dilan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari Ricky untuk menghampiri pacarnya, tapi pegangan Ricky terlalu kuat. Di saat yang sama, Rangga membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Kepanikan cepat menjalar dari hatinya naik ke kepala. Walau kesal, ia lebih memilih Rangga yang kemarin memisahkannya dengan Ricky secara paksa ketimbang dia yang cemburu dalam diam seperti itu.

 

*

 

Ketika akhirnya Dilan bisa pulang (setelah membujuk-rayu Ricky yang menolak melepasnya hingga kurang lebih satu jam lamanya), ia menyelinap ke dalam kontrakan dengan perlahan. Di dalam, ia melihat kaki kekasihnya menyembul dari kasur yang berada di balik partisi kayu yang memisahkan sedikit area untuk duduk-duduk dan kasur mereka. Setelah mengunci pintu dan membuka jendela agar ada sedikit aliran udara, Dilan mendekati kasur dan menemukan kekasihya tengah menonton Karma di televisi sambil tengkurap dengan setengah wajahnya terbenam di dalam bantal. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang tadi ia kenakan ke warung. Di kaki kasur, ada sebuah kotak kecil bercorak batik.

 

“Eh, ada masnya Dilan…” sapa si penyanyi lembut, ia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak tahu dulu. “Kok, nggak ngabarin Dilan kamu pulang, mas? Tahu gitu tadi Dilan langsung pulang…”

 

Rangga tidak menjawab dan hanya merespons dengan “Hmm…” sambil terus menonton Roy Kiyoshi yang sedang berinteraksi dengan makhluk astral.

 

Menghela napas, Dilan meletakkan tasnya di dekat kasur dan membuka kancing kemejanya, “Mas, Dilan mandi dulu, ya…”

 

Lagi-lagi, Rangga hanya merespons dengan “Hmm…” pendek.

 

Dilan pun mencomot celana dalam dan kaos dengan sembarang dari lemari, melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar mandi, dan menyalakan air keran untuk ditampung di dalam ember sambil kemudian melucuti pakaiannya. Sepertinya Rangga marah lagi. Kalau boleh berlogika, jelas kesalahan bukan pada Dilan. Mereka berdua sepakat, kok, pedangdut muda itu masih boleh bekerja di warung dan bernyanyi. Konsekuensi profesi itu jelas adalah bertemu dengan banyak hidung belang, yang kalau dilarang menyetubuhi, mereka akan mencari banyak cara kreatif untuk tidak melanggar. Ini saja sudah untung Dilan cukup jago berkelahi sehingga klien tidak akan cukup gegabah untuk memaksa hingga cari ribut.

 

Ia menyiramkan air ke atas kepalanya untuk membilas shampoo dan sabun. Rangga adalah pacar yang posesif dan bermulut pedas ketika kecemburuannya tersulut parah, itu yang sering membuat Dilan kesal. Memang, sih, Rangga tidak pernah berbuat seenaknya, malah ia memperlakukan si biduan dengan sangat, sangat baik layaknya pangeran kecil ketika cemburunya tidak kumat. Hanya saja, ketika kumat parah seperti dua minggu yang lalu, mulutnya benar-benar tidak menyenangkan dan hal itu menyulut amarah Dilan juga. Mungkin ia belajar dari pengalaman dan tidak ingin menyulut emosi kekasihnya lagi kali ini, tapi Dilan juga tidak suka Rangga _ngambek_ seperti itu.

 

Setelah beres ia mengeringkan tubuhnya dan berpakaian, ia mengeringkan rambutnya dan keluar kamar mandi. Dilihatnya, si supir truk masih berada dalam posisi yang sama. Dia menghela napas lagi.

 

“Mas, sayang, jeansnya dilepas, dong, kalau naik kasur.” Bujuknya lembut sambil duduk di dekat kaki kekasihnya yang masih fokus menonton peserta Karma yang kerasukan.

 

“Hm. Nanti.” Balasnya pendek.

 

“Kenapa nggak sekarang aja, mas?” bujuknya lagi sambil membelai pinggul Rangga, “Dilan lepasin, ya? Biar masnya lebih nyaman?”

 

Akhirnya Rangga memutus kontak matanya dengan layar televisi untuk melirik Dilan dan membalikkan badannya untuk melepas celana jeansnya sambil Dilan bantu tarik, membuat pipi kekasih mudanya itu sedikit berwarna demi melihat kaki-kaki pacarnya yang berotot dan kokoh setelah sekian lama tidak jumpa. Dalam hati, Dilan juga bersorak menemukan pacarnya yang hanya mengenakan _boxer_ tuanya yang walau nyaman, cukup membentuk “adik”nya yang jauh dari kecil. Mungkin dia sudah lulus dari menjadi lonte, tapi memang dia tidak bisa menampik kalau sudah menjadi jablay. Pasalnya, tiap Rangga tidak ada, tidak henti-hentinya dia memikirkan kontol supir itu tiap hari sehingga dia jadi lebih genit di warung dan mencari kompensasi dari sentuhan para pria hidung belang yang mengunjunginya. Bagaimana lagi? Dia benar-benar haus belaian, terutama dari Rangga.

 

Dia membelai betis kekasihnya yang kencang dengan lembut, sedikit merinding merasakan bulu-bulu yang tumbuh di situ. Pipinya menghangat dan hatinya berdebar merindukan kekasihnya yang kini kelihatan manis dengan bibirnya yang dimajukan dan wajahnya yang ditekuk.

 

“Sayangnya Dilan, pasti capek. Dilan pijitin mau, _ndak_?”

 

Sebelah alis Rangga naik menatap Dilan. Setelah saling kenal selama ini, supir truk itu sudah tahu ke mana ini akan berakhir, dan hal itu membuat suhu tubuhnya sedikit meningkat. Namun, ia masih kesal dengan apa yang dia lihat beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia tahu sudah pekerjaan Dilan sebagai pedangdut di warung remang-remang untuk melayani pelanggan seperti itu, bersikap manja dan menggoda, membiarkan tubuhnya diraba. Minimal, tubuhnya sudah bukan untuk dijajakan lagi dan harusnya Rangga bersyukur Dilan mau berkorban sejauh itu untuknya. Mereka sama-sama tahu mencari uang itu tidak mudah dan Dilan memilih untuk mempercayainya walau itu berarti melepaskan salah satu mata pencahariannya yang paling besar.

 

“Boleh…” gumamnya pelan, dan Dilan pun segera menggeser selimut dan mematikan TV. Dia tidak mau waktu mereka diganggu dengan entah apa yang merasuki siapa yang membuat Roy Kiyoshi sakit kepala.

 

“Mas buka kaosnya terus tengkurep, ya. Dilan ambil minyaknya dulu.”

 

Rangga menurut dan pacarnya yang mungil itu pun mencari minyak beraroma cendana yang suka mereka pakai untuk pijat dan yang lain-lain. Ketika ia kembali, pacarnya sudah menanggalkan kaosnya dan lagi-lagi Dilan dihadapkan dengan punggung Rangga yang kuat dan sekal. Tanpa dapat ditolak lagi, kelaminnya bereaksi di dalam celana sembari liangnya berkedut minta perhatian. Dia sangat bersyukur punya pacar semenarik ini, sungguh. Ia pun segera berpindah dan menduduki paha Rangga sambil memunggunginya agar mudah memijat kaki-kakinya yang kasar dan berurat. Ketika ia mulai mengoleskan minyak dengan tekanan yang cukup, ia mendengar kekasihnya menghela napas.

 

“Gimana jalanan, mas?” tanyanya pelan sambil memanjakan kaki-kaki kekasihnya.

 

“ _Yo koyok ngono_ 6…” balas Rangga asal, mungkin terlalu menikmati pijatan ajaib di telapak kakinya yang lelah.

 

“ _Ojo koyok ngono tho’_ 7 _,_ masku sayang…” ujarnya sambil perlahan menaikkan pijatannya ke mata kaki dan betis pacarnya, “Cerita dong, Yogya gimana? Panas? Di jalan gimana? Ketemu _memedi_ 8?”

 

Rangga diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, “Di dekat warungmu juga banyak _memedi_ …”

 

“Iya, makanya kamu ketemu aku, toh, mas?” ujarnya dengan senyuman kecil, “Kalo _ndak_ ada _memedi_ , kamu jadi anak alim, nggak mau kenalan sama pecun, nggak akan kenalan sama aku.”

 

Si supir truk antar provinsi itu diam lagi walau kini napasnya sudah lebih tenang. Ia melanjutkan pijatannya pada betis Rangga, membuat lelaki itu melenguh nikmat pada beberapa pijatannya, terutama pada titik di belakang lututnya. Hal ini membuat titik-titik peluh mulai membentuk di pelipis Dilan. Dia tadi sudah buka jendela, kan? Atau ini memang efek Rangga yang selalu membuatnya merasa hangat? Padahal suhu tubuh normal lelaki itu terbilang rendah dibanding suhu tubuh orang kebanyakan.

 

Beres dengan betis, Dilan berbalik badan dan merambatkan pijatannya ke belakang paha Rangga yang agak tegang. Ia mendengar lebih banyak lenguhan dan desahan dengan menekan titik-titik pegal Rangga di situ, membuatnya tak kuasa menggigit bibir sendiri dan menahan gairahnya yang pelan-pelan mulai naik. _Sabar, Dilan, sabar,_ batinnya. Walau ingin sekali dia segera ‘main’ dengan pacarnya, ia juga ingin meluruskan masalah di antara mereka. Dia tidak suka menyimpan hal seperti itu di dalam hubungan, akan merepotkan nantinya.

 

“Mas sayang, tadi…mas ke warung, ya?” ia bertanya ketika jari-jarinya mulai naik ke pangkal paha.

 

Punggung Rangga yang sudah rileks sontak mengencang lagi. Dilan menghela napas sambil terus memijat.

 

“Kenapa, dong, nggak ketemu Dilan?” kejarnya lagi, kali ini sambil menekan titik-titik di bagian dalam paha kekasihnya yang ia tahu sangat disukainya.

 

Lelaki yang lebih tua tidak menjawab dan malah mengerang nikmat sambil melengkungkan punggungnya yang mulai berkeringat. Dilan menjilat bibirnya sambil menatap hamparan kulit yang menggoda itu, tidak sabar rasanya ia ingin menciumi, menjilati, dan menggigiti tiap inchi punggung yang lebar itu. _Gusti paringono sabaaaar_ 9 _._

 

“Saya…lihat kamu sibuk.” Balas Rangga akhirnya, “…sedang ada pelanggan…” dia sudah berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar terdengar biasa saja, tapi lidahnya khianat memuntahkan kata terakhir seperti racun.

 

Dilan hanya tersenyum dan memindahkan pijatannya lebih ke atas, kini ia menduduki paha kekasihnya itu dan menarik karet _boxer_ -nya turun hingga belahan bokongnya tampak. Sungguh, bukan salah Dilan, kan, kalau ia gemas dengan bokong pacarnya yang berotot itu? Ah, pria pekerja keras memang memiliki tubuh paling indah. Ingin sekali rasanya Dilan berhenti memijat dengan tangan dan menggesekkan selangkangannya di situ, memohon agar kekasihnya segera mencumbunya…tapi dia harus kuat. Jadilah ia hanya memijat bokong dan pinggul pacarnya dengan sabar walau air liurnya sudah berkali-kali mau menetes. Jangan ditanya sudah sebasah apa celana dalamnya.

 

“Mh…tapi mas cemburu?”

 

“Siapa yang nggak akan cemburu lihat pacarnya digrepe-grepe laki-laki lain, Lan?” balas Rangga dengan agak kesal, “Tapi saya paham kerjaan kamu. Saya nggak mau jadi egois. Sebelum saya mampu ngebahagiain kamu dengan sempurna, saya nggak mau ganggu kerjaan kamu kayak waktu itu.”

 

Mendengar itu, rasanya Dilan seperti jatuh cinta lagi. Ia mengakui proses jatuh cinta mereka tidak biasa, banyak diselubungi nafsu, tapi hal-hal seperti ini lah dari Rangga yang membuatnya terenyuh. Dia selalu berusaha, selalu berjuang, dan dia mau belajar memahami Dilan. Sangat manis. Seksi, malah. Belum pernah sepertinya Dilan berjumpa dengan yang seperti ini, yang bisa membicarakan perihal hati dan malah membuatnya makin hilang dalam gairah. Oke, Dilan menyerah. Dia tidak bisa menahan lama-lama. Ia pun segera menduduki pinggang Rangga, membuat pemiliknya kaget, dan menempelkan bibirnya yang basah di kuping kekasihnya yang masih agak bingung.

 

“Dilan nggak suka mas Rangga ganggu kerjaan Dilan kayak waktu itu,” bisiknya dengan suara yang sangat dikenal Rangga—suara Dilan yang sudah dimabuk birahinya sendiri, “tapi…Dilan suka cara mas. Seksi. Bikin Dilan makin sange…” bisiknya sambil kemudian menjilat daun telinga tersebut dan menggigitnya pelan, membuat bulu kuduk Rangga meremang. “Mas jahat banget waktu itu ninggalin Dilan gitu aja…”

 

“…nakal ya, kamu…”

 

“Hehehe…” kekeh Dilan sambil menjauhkan bibirnya, “Balik badan, mas…Dilan mau pijitin yang depan…” perintahnya seraya berdiri di atas lututnya untuk memberi ruang kepada Ranga untuk berbalik.

 

Ketika dia berbalik telentang, ia baru dapat melihat pacarnya dengan seksama. Memang dasar penggoda kelas kakap, Dilan hanya mengenakan kaos belel Rangga yang berwarna putih, yang bahannya sudah menipis sehingga menjadi mudah diterawang, apalagi sekarang Dilan sudah berkeringat. Tidak hanya itu, Dilan juga mengenakan celana dalam yang menggemaskan—celana dalam berwarna putih yang bagian belakangnya berbahan satin, sedangkan depannya terbuat dari renda-renda yang sebenarnya tidak cukup untuk menutupi apa yang seharusnya ditutupi. Belum lagi bagian depan celananya itu sudah lengket dan basah, entah sejak kapan Dilan sudah terangsang, tapi yang pasti pemandangan ini sukses membuat Rangga makin bergairah.

 

“Dilan lepas celana mas, ya…?” dia meminta izin dengan sangat manis, tidak mungkin ada yang akan menolaknya, apalagi Rangga.

 

Tanpa menjawab, lelaki yang berambut ikal menurunkan celananya sendiri, dibantu Dilan yang tidak sabar menarik pakaian tersebut hingga ke mata kaki kekasihnya. Rangga bahkan belum kelar menendang celananya ke lantai ketika Dilan langsung meraba abdomennya dengan napas memburu. Matanya menatap kelelakian Rangga dengan penuh minat, ia menggigiti bibirnya gemas melihat penis Rangga yang masih terkulai agak lemas berbantalkan rambut pubisnya yang rapi tercukur, jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah siap tempur. Tidak pakai ba-bi-bu, Dilan segera menyandar ke depan dan mengulum kepalanya yang kemerahan, membuat pemiliknya mendesis.

 

Pemuda yang berambut lurus menutup matanya dengan bahagia; sudah lama ia merindukan rasa ini, tekstur ini di lidahnya. Ia mengecupinya dari kepala hingga batangnya yang perlahan mengeras dan berurat, turun terus hingga ke kedua testis yang kini sudah menjadi tegang akibat rangsangan yang tidak hentinya diberikan lidah dan bibir yang cekatan itu, mengulum dan menghisap. Ia melekapkan lidahnya sepanjang batang kontol yang kini ukurannya sudah membesar, juga basah dengan liur Dilan yang bercampur dengan cairan kental yang kini menetes dari kepalanya. Lidahnya menyapu ujung penis Rangga dengan jahil, menyebabkan Rangga meletakkan satu tangan di belakan kepala Dilan dengan napas menderu. Hampir sebulan mereka tidak bercumbu, Rangga tidak yakin akan bertahan lama kalau begini caranya.

 

“Mas…” Dilan tiba-tiba memanggil, masih diselingi dengan lidahnya bermain-main dengan organ Rangga yang sudah mengeras sambil menatap mata di pria berambut keriting, “Mn…mas…nggak main sama yang lain, kan?”

 

Rangga hendak menjawab, tapi kemudian Dilan mengemut kepala penisnya seperti permen, membuat kata-kata buyar sejenak. “…ah…n… _ndak_ , kok, dek…mas…mmh…mas nggak bisa sama yang lain. Nggak ada yang kayak kamu soalnya…”

 

“Gombal…” balas Dilan, tapi dalam hati tetap saja dia suka.

 

Tanpa aba-aba, ia kembali memasukkan Rangga ke dalam mulutnya, terus hingga kepalanya membentur bagian belakang tenggorokan dan hidungnya hampir menyentuh rambut di pangkal kemaluan kekasihnya. Rangga sontak mengerang dan melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, apalagi ketika Dilan menelan dan menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan, membiasakan tenggorokannya untuk 18 cm-nya Rangga memang agak sulit. Belum lagi lelaki kesayangannya itu terbilang tidak sabaran, seperti sekarang ia sudah meraih kepala Dilan dengan kedua tangannya. Dilan sadar apa yang akan dilakukanya, berusaha menghentikannya, tapi Rangga yang sudah seperti ini tentu tidak menyadarinya dan malah menyodokkan kontolnya ke dalam mulut Dilan dengan agak keras, mengejutkan refleks tenggorokkan Dilan hingga matanya berair.

 

Sambil menggeram, Rangga mengulang gerakannya berulang-ulang seraya memegangi kepala Dilan sementara yang dipegangi gelagapan mencari pegangan pada pinggang pacarnya itu. Pedih ia rasa di awal, sakit, namun lama-lama ia dapat mengikuti kecepatan gerak Rangga dan melemaskan rahang serta tenggorokan untuknya. Ia suka ketika Rangga melakukan ini kepadanya, membuatnya merasa tidak punya kontrol dan digunakan semata-mata untuk memuaskan nafsunya seperti itu. Mabuk kepayang ia dibuatnya, susah payah ia menghisap dan menelan apa yang Rangga berikan, menikmati rasa kekasihnya yang khas. Asin, agak pahit, semua terasa nikmat saja di lidah Dilan yang susah payah membelai urat-urat yang dapat dijangkau. Liur yang bercampur dengan cairan pra-ejakulasi Rangga menetes dari dagunya jatuh ke kulit Rangga, air matanya mengalir mengusir pedih. Begini saja dia sudah berantakan, padahal baru satu bulan Rangga tidak menyentuhnya. Rangga menggerung dan mempercepat gerakannya sebelum menarik batanganya keluar dari mulut Dilan, menahan wajah berantakan pacarnya di tempat dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain sibuk mengocok batang kontolnya sendiri sampai akhirnya ia ejakulasi juga, mengeluarkan semuanya di wajah dan leher Dilan.

 

Dilan bergidik dan mendesah nikmat, seperti mengalami ejakulasi tetapi tidak karena penisnya sendiri masih keras dan tidak memuntahkan sperma seperti Rangga, tetapi rasanya seperti ia sendiri yang keluar. Liang senggamanya tidak henti-henti berkedut ketika pacarnya memuncratkan cairan kental itu ke pipi, dagu, dan lehernya, membuatnya merasa sangat kotor tapi sangat bahagia, entah bagaimana caranya. Ia melihat ke atas dan mendapati Rangga tengah menatapnya, matanya tampak gelap dan beringas, membuat Dilan merasa tidak berdaya di hadapannya. Ia juga mengoleskan sisa sperma dari ujung penisnya ke pipi Dilan sebelum menampar bibirnya dengan organ yang kini sudah melemas, tapi ukurannya masih tidak banyak berubah. Dilan pun kembali mengulum kepala penis yang baru saja memuntahkan isinya dan menghisapnya lagi, khawatir masih ada yang belum keluar.

 

“…itu hukuman untuk anak nakal…” bisiknya sambil menarik Dilan mendekat dan mencium bibirnya yang merah merekah, mencicipi pejunya yang bercampur dengan liur kekasihnya.

 

Dilan terbatuk kecil sebelum berbisik lirih, “…papa jahat…”

 

Bisikan itu kembali menyulut gairah Rangga. Ia tahu Dilan mencuri kata-kata itu dari sebuah video porno yang ia simpan di ponselnya, tapi rupanya frase itu jauh lebih merangsang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya dibanding oleh gadis yang sudah kepayahan di video itu. Dia pun membalikkan posisi mereka dan menggulingkan Dilan ke punggungnya sendiri, kemudian ia lucuti kaos Dilan yang juga ia gunakan dengan sembarang untuk mengelap wajah pacarnya.

 

“Kalau papa jahat, kamu nggak akan basah begini, sayang…” cibir Rangga seraya menowel penis Dilan yang keras dan membeceki celana dalamnya sendiri, membuat pemuda itu meringis. Rasanya tidak nyaman. Ia membiarkan Rangga menyingkirkan celana dalamnya dan mendorong belakang lututnya ke arah dada Dilan, menyuruhnya memegangi lututnya sendiri. Ia pun memposisikan kedua kaki Dilan di sekitar lehernya sendiri hingga liang senggamanya yang sempit itu terekspos tepat di depan wajahya. Dilan mengeluhkan pelan betapa ia merasa malu, tapi cairan pra-ejakulasinya tidak bisa berbohong.

 

Ketika Rangga membenamkan wajahnya ke dubur Dilan dan mengecup anusnya, Dilan gemetar hebat. Lidah Rangga mulai menelusuri otot bagian luar anusnya perlahan, membasahi sebelum ia melesakkan lidahnya lebih dalam, membuat tubuh Dilan menggelinjang. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, menggerakkan pinggulnya mengikuti gerakan lidah Rangga atau mendorongnya karena _ini semua berlebihan_ , tetapi Dilan hanya bisa memanggil nama masnya itu dan mendesah nikmat pada setiap jilatan. Rasanya dia bisa sekali orgasme hanya dengan stimulan seperti ini, tidak perlu yang lain…tapi kekasihnya tidak berhenti di situ.

 

Rangga menjangkau botol minyak yang tergeletak tidak jauh dan menuangkan sedikit ke tangannya, meratakannya, dan kemudian bibirnya meninggalkan liang Dilan yang kini merekah untuk diganti dengan dua buah jari yang sudah terlumas. Dilan menjerit ketika Rangga memasukkan kedua jarinya tanpa peringatan. Memang, ketika Rangga tidak ada, Dilan tetap bermain solo untuk mengusir kesendiriannya, tapi ini _jemari Rangga_. Ini Berbeda. Ini adalah kali pertama ada bagian tubuh kekasihnya yang memasuki area intimnya selama sebulan terakhir dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya memohon dan menangis ketika dua jemari itu mulai bergerak, mengendurkan ototnya, menelusuri liang senggamanya yang sempit hingga mencapai _itu_.

 

Entah apa itu yang membuat pinggul Dilan bergetar hebat di luar kendalinya dan Rangga menekan titik itu tanpa ampun, menahan pinggang pacarnya di tempat. Sang penyanyi hanya bisa menangis dan menjerit sejadi-jadinya, ingin sekali menggerakkan pinggulnya agar dapat merasakan lebih, tetapi tertahan seperti ini. Rangga kadang bisa sangat jahat seperti ini, membuatnya frustrasi hingga hampir saja ia merobek seprai kasur mereka yang ia cengkram hingga buku-buku jarinya menjadi putih. Kekasihnya terus saja mengawasinya—wajah, reaksi tubuh—dengan tatapan yang seakan dapat membelai tubuh Dilan, sementara yang ditatap sudah putus asa.

 

“Kamu ketat banget, dek…” bisik Rangga dengan napas yang berat sambil terus menyodokkan jemarinya, mengeluarkan lebih banyak erangan dan desahan dari pacarnya, “Kamu beneran nggak main sama yang lain?”

 

“Ngh…ahn…nggak, maaas…ahhhh…”

 

“Gimana kamu bisa tahan, hmm…?” lelaki berambut ikal itu terkekeh sambil melengkungkan jemarinya di dalam tubuh pacarnya, membuatnya melolong, “…belum disentuh aja udah begini…kamu bisa muncrat, kan, diginiin aja?”

 

“Ahhhnn…! Maaas…!” pemuda itu mendesah, ototnya mengencang di sekitar jemari jenjang Rangga, dan abdomennya terasa kian panas, “Mas…ahh…D-Dilan pake jari…s-sambil…ahn…ngebayangin kontol mas…ah-ah-ahhhh…maaaas…Dilan nggak kuat-“

 

Tiba-tiba saja liang Dilan menyempit, tubuhnya mengejang sesaat, dan cairan putih kental menyembur dari kontolnya, menodai perut keduanya. Tubuh mungil Dilan gemetar beberapa saat, punggungnya meregang, dan bibirnya terbuka, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar hingga akhirnya punggungnya kembali terhempas ke atas kasur, tiap persendian dan otot terasa lemas, tak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi. Rangga masih mengawasinya sambil menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, menikmati sensasi hangat dari tubuh Dilan yang kini tidak lagi tegang. Dengan lemas, lelaki yang berambut pendek mengeluh rancu dan menepak lengan kekasihnya pelan, memintanya mengeluarkan jemarinya dari situ. Tidak nyaman.

 

Si supir truk menurut saja dan memeluk kekasihnya yang tengah lemas itu untuk melumat bibirnya yang ranum, lidah mereka berpagut, dan keduanya mendesah dalam ciuman malas itu. Sementara Dilan memeluk leher Rangga dan membenamkan jemarinya di dalam rambut ikal pacarnya yang agak gondrong itu, pria yang lebih tua merambatkan kedua tanganya ke dada Dilan dan membelai kedua puting mungil yang kini tegak berdiri. Si penyanyi hanya tertawa kecil, mencuri napas sambil menjilat dan menggigit bibir kekasihnya gemas. Jemari Rangga mulai bergerak lebih berani, ia mulai mencubit dan membelai puting kekasihnya sambil menonton reaksi Dilan yang kini mulai bingung membagi tugas otaknya untuk fokus mencium pacarnya atau menikmati stimulasi di dadanya.

 

“Nh…aw, mas…geli…” bisiknya lirih seraya melepas ciumannya.

 

Kesempatan ini diambil Rangga untuk memindahkan bibirnya lebih rendah dan mengecup salah satu putingnya dan menjilat areolanya sementara jemarinya masih sibuk menarik dan memuntir yang satunya lagi. Dilan menggigit bibirnya, menikmati stimulasi-stimulasi yang pacarnya berikan. Geli, sedikit sakit, tapi kelamaan jadi nikmat juga, entah memang begitu seharusnya atau dianya saja yang sedikit masokis. Rangga memindahkan bibirnya ke puting yang satu lagi dan menghisapnya hingga berubah warna senada dengan yang kini ia mainkan dengan jemarinya; kemerahan dan sedikit bengkak. Imut, menurut Rangga, apalagi ketika Dilan menikmatinya seperti sekarang, di mana ia memejamkan mata dan mendesahkan nama pacarnya lembut. Manis sekali.

 

“Mn…sayang, belum capek, kan…?” pria yang berambut ikal bertanya pelan sebelum melanjutkan jilatannya.

 

“Ng…capek, sih…” rajuknya manja dengan bibir merah yang mengerucut, tapi tangannya perlahan memetakan dada pacarnya yang bidang, kukunya menggaruk permukaan kulit seraya bergerak ke bagian bawah tubuh Rangga hingga ia kembali dapat menangkup batang kekasihnya yang berkedut di bawah sentuhan lembutnya. Pria yang berambut keriting mendesis pelan sementara yang lebih muda hanya menatapnya dengan bola mata yang memancarkan kepolosan, padahal kedua tangannya mulai bergerak mempersiapkan kelelakian Rangga lagi.

 

 _Ah_ , pikir Rangga yang gairahnya mulai naik lagi, _Dilan memang anak nakal._

 

Dia pun meraih botol minyak yang tadi ditanggalkannya dan menuangkan sebagian ke tangannya, menumpahkan sedikit ke tubuh Dilan ketika pemuda itu memainkan ujung penisnya lagi (Dilan sangat tahu betapa sensitifnya Rangga di area bekas sunatnya itu). Setelah mengusapkan minyak ke kedua telapak tangannya, Rangga menjangkau panggul Dilan dan kembali menyelipkan jarinya ke dalam tubuh itu—tiga, kali ini. Kekasihnya mengerjap sesaat, membiasakan diri dengan instrusi yang ia rasakan sambil berusaha tetap fokus memijat penis di tangannya. Ketika ia mendongak, mata mereka bertemu, dan sekali lagi mereka lekapkan bibir yang kemudian saling memagut. Napas keduanya mulai menderu kembali, ruangan kamar yang panas kini terasa lebih pengap, tapi keduanya tidak peduli.

 

Dengan kasar, Rangga mendorong bagian belakang lutut kanan Dilan hingga pahanya menyentuh perut, mengagetkan pemiliknya yang syukurnya cukup fleksibel. Pose tersebut memudahkan jemarinya untuk menjangkau lebih dalam dan bahkan memungkinkan Dilan untuk menggoyangkan pinggulnya kalau ia mau. Benar saja, pemuda itu kini lebih fokus menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya untuk merasakan stimulasi yang lebih lagi dari jemari Rangga. Rangga mengoleskan sedikit minyak ke kemaluannya dan mencabut ketiga jarinya dari liang Dilan yang kini sudah merekah dan sedikit menganga.

 

“Sayaaaang…cepetaaan……” rengeknya seperti mau menangis.

 

Pria yang lebih tua tertawa mendengarnya dan menggesekkan kontolnya ke lubang yang sudah basah dan memerah itu, sengaja menggodanya lagi.

 

“Mintanya…seperti anak manis, dong, Dilan…” kekehnya serasa menggesekkan ujung penisnya ke mulut bawah kekasihnya itu, seakan mau memasukkannya, tetapi sengaja membuatnya meleset. Dilan mengerang frustrasi.

 

“...ngghhh…papa jahaaat…”

 

“…memang papa jahat, sayang…” balas Rangga yang mulai kepayahan menahan nafsunya sendiri, ingin saja langsung menyodok Dilan di situ, “…makanya…bujuk papa supaya nggak jahat sama Dilan…”

 

Mendengar itu, Dilan meringis, tapi lalu ia meraih pantatnya sendiri dan memamerkan liangnya yang basah dengan jemarinya, membukanya lebar supaya dapat dilihat oleh kekasihnya. “…Ng…D-Dilan janji nggak akan nakal lagi, j-jadi…” dia menelan ludah, tak sanggup melanjutkan.

 

Rangga sadar dia tidak perlu disuruh dua kali, apalagi disajikan pemandangan yang mengguncang iman begini. Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, dia langsung saja memosisikan diri dan mendorong perlahan, mencuri oksigen dari paru-paru Dilan yang kesulitan mengontrol diri ketika _akhirnya_ yang ia nantikan terjadi juga. Dilan hanya dapat menonton dengan rahang menggantung terbuka dan mata yang terbelalak dan berair. Nyeri rasanya, aneh, seperti ada yang mengganjal, tapi ia merindukan sensasi ini. Dia membenturkan belakang kepalanya ke kasur ketika Rangga menusuk lebih dalam, otot-ototnya mengencang, dan saat itulah kekasihnya menciumi wajahnya lagi.

 

“Santai, sayang…pelan…lemesin aja…” bisiknya lembut, dijawab oleh Dilan dengan anggukkan kecil.

 

Aneh, memang, tapi setiap kali mereka bertemu seperti ini, Rangga selalu membuat Dilan merasa seakan ini adalah kali pertama mereka bercinta. Selalu. Walau dia sudah hapal betul tiap lekuk dan sudut tubuh kekasihnya yang berambut keriting itu, selalu ada saja yang membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi seakan tidak pernah bosan. Bahkan momen ini terasa sangat baru, tubuhnya bereaksi seperti tubuh seorang perjaka—perawan—apapun itu yang belum pernah tersentuh. Bulu-bulu halus di tubuhnya meremang tiap hembusan napas lelaki itu membelai kulitnya. Ia juga mudah terkejut dan tersentak acap kali Rangga mengelus area sensitifnya. Mungkin memang seperti ini yang orang bilang cinta?

 

“Ahh!”

 

Lagi, si biduan muda merintih ketika kekasihnya mulai bergerak, pelan tapi dalam. Dia juga membimbing kedua lengan Dilan dan menggelungkan mereka di lehernya, memberikan kekasihya pegangan supaya ia dapat meningkatkan kecepatannya. Dilan merintih dan mengerang, lengannya lekap di leher kekasihnya sambil ia mengumbar perasaannya. Dia belum benar-benar siap tempur, tetapi tubuhnya sudah menagih kontol besar Rangga untuk menyodok tonjolan kecil di dalam tubuhnya itu, untuk membuatnya lupa mana atas dan bawah seperti yang terjadi sekarang. Ia hanya bisa pasrah, sesekali membiarkan pacarnya melumat bibirnya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat menutup mulutnya yang membuat liurnya banjir hingga dagu, air matanya membasahi pipi, bahkan mukus encer mengalir dari hidungnya. Hanya Rangga yang bisa membuatnya berantakan seperti ini, hingga gagal berfungsi dan hanya bisa mendesah sambil memikirkan kontol yang sejak tadi membuatnya merasakan surga.

 

Dilan suka sekali ketika ia dapat mengontrol ritmenya, menguasai permainan di ranjang, dan mencapai klimaks ketika dia mau, tetapi semuanya buyar ketika Rangga memasuki hidupnya. Ia harus belajar pasrah, belajar menerima yang diberikan, dan menikmatinya. Ya, dia menikmatinya tiap kali Rangga memaksanya tidak bergerak dan menerima hujaman demi hujaman yang dia berikan seperti saat ini. Hal ini sangat berbeda dengan kebiasaan Dilan menyervis, tapi dengan Rangga, ia mulai suka diservis. Pantas saja orang mau bayar mahal untuk servisnya; pada kenyataannya, ditiduri lebih enak daripada meniduri. Ia hanya perlu telentang dan mengangkang, kontol Rangga yang akan memuaskan.

 

Mulai merasa keram di area abdomen, Dilan meraih kontolnya sendiri, ingin klimaks lagi, tapi Rangga menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan mengembalikannya ke lehernya. Bingung, ia menatap Rangga yang menatapnya balik.

 

“Jangan…ngh…pegang…” tegurnya.

 

“Hnn…tapi, m-maas…”

 

“Jangan.”

 

Mulut biduan itu terkunci. Ketika Rangga sedang seperti ini, harus dituruti, kalau tidak nanti ‘papa jahat’-nya keluar lagi, dan saat ini, Dilan benar-benar tidak ini klimaksnya ditunda terlalu lama. Namun, muncrat tanpa disentuh? Tidak mustahil, apalagi dia sudah sangat terangsang seperti ini. Tusukan demi tusukan kontol Rangga menggoyangkan penisnya sendiri sehingga cairan pra-ejakulasinya sudah belepotan ke mana-mana, menodai paha dan perutnya. Pasti Rangga menikmati pemandangan ini; membayangkan Rangga yang menikmati dirinya yang dia acak-acak seperti ini juga membuat tubuh Dilan kian terasa panas. Ia menancapkan kuku-kuku jarinya di punggung Rangga sebagai bentuk menahan diri dari menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

 

Kemaluan pria berambut keriting itu terus saja menekan titik nikmat di dalam tubuh Dilan, membuatnya berpikir akan klimaks tiap itu terjadi, tetapi tidak juga, seakan pelakunya memang sengaja menggodanya hingga menangis. Berkali-kali prostatnya dihujam, tetapi tidak juga cukup baginya. Rangga sudah menggigiti lehernya, mengulum putingnya yang membengkak, perutnya kadang menggesek penis Dilan, tapi semua itu hanya membuat penyanyi dangdut itu menguatkan cengkraman kukunya di punggung kekasihnya.

 

Ketika abdomennya mulai mengejang, matanya berputar di balik kelopak mata dan kuku-kukunya sukses menarik garis di sepanjang punggung Rangga bersamaan dengan kontolnya memuntahkan lebih banyak lagi cairan kental ke perut mereka berdua. Dia menjeritkan nama Rangga, kencang, merintih sambil ia menggerakkan pinggangnya sebagaimana seorang _boti_ haus belaian yang sudah membuang harga dirinya jauh-jauh. Ia tidak lagi peduli jika dia tampak murahan atau apapun, ia hanya ingin menunggangi kontol Rangga hingga habis ia keluarkan semua pejunya, hingga habis sudah kedutan di liang senggamanya, hingga habis sudah bintang-bintang yang ia lihat di balik matanya dan ia pun perlahan memelankan gerakannya.

 

Rupanya menyaksikan itu hanya membakar birahi Rangga yang langsung saja menekuk kedua lutut pacarnya dan menghujamkan dirinya lebih cepat, lebih keras, membuat Dilan mengaduh dan bergetar hebat, tapi ia tidak lagi memiliki energi untuk melawan.

 

“M-mmmm…maas…ahnnn…ahhh…D-Dilan baru muncrat, m-mas…ah-ah-ahnnnn…!” ia mendesah dan merintih, merasa agak sakit karena stimulasi berlebih, tapi juga ada seberkas kenikmatan yang ia temukan di balik rasa sakitnya. Rangga tidak juga menghentikan perbuatannya, malah tusukannya kian liar beriringan dengan napasnya yang mulai tidak beraturan. Dilan tidak dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang kini bersembunyi di balik surai ikalnya, tapi ia dapat mendengar pertanyaan yang ditanyakan dalam geram.

 

“Di dalam…di luar?”

 

Penyanyi dangdut berambut lurus itu paling benci ketika dia disuruh berpikir dalam situasi seperti ini, ketika di otaknya hanya ada orgasme, kontol Rangga, lengan Rangga, kontol Rangga, tubuh Rangga, dan kontol lagi. Bagaimana dia bisa berpikir lurus dan memberikan penilaian yang bisa dipercaya? Benar saja, belum sempat dia berkomentar, Rangga sudah mencabut kontolnya dan mengocok dengan gerakan patah-patah, matanya terpejam dan ia mendesis ketika akhirnya ia memuncratkan pejunya di perut dan dada Dilan. Sebuah erangan menyusul seiring dengan pijatannya pada kelaminnya sendiri, mengeluarkan sisa-sisa cairan yang masih tertinggal. Dilan hanya dapat menonton dan mengagumi sambil memainkan peju yang mengenai pentilnya. Pinggul Rangga tampak gemetar hingga beberapa detik setelah ejakulasinya dan mereka saling tatap dalam diam.

 

Rangga pun ambruk lemas di atasnya, peluh dan air mani bercampur, membuat aroma kamar tidur mereka yang pengap semakin tidak jelas, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang tampak ingin bangkit dan melakukan sesuatu. Mereka juga tahu tetangga akan protes besok. Bagaimana tidak, Dilan tidak pernah tidak bisa teriak-teriak ketika disetubuhi. Jarang, memang, tapi sekalinya kejadian, yang di luar bangunan kontrakan saja bisa dengar. Apapun itu, mereka akan menanganinya besok saja. Sekarang, mereka ingin menikmati keintiman dan bersentuhan dengan satu sama lain, mengusir rindu.

 

*

 

Pria berambut ikal itu memakaikan gelang kaki berbahan perak di sekitar mata kaki Dilan yang kanan dan memandanginya dengan senyuman lebar. Ia mencium kaki pacarnya sebelum bangkit dari kasur dan meraih rokok menyala yang ia letakkan di asbak dekat pintu kamar untuk menghisapnya pelan.

 

“Tuh, kan. Cocok.” Ujarnya bangga.

 

Dilan yang masih malas berpakaian apalagi bangkit dari kasur mengamati mata kakinya sendiri, juga gelang kaki tipis yang tampak sangat rapuh, tapi memang cantik. Ada dua buah yang kini melingkar di mata kakinya; yang satu berupa rantai perak tipis yang berkilau, yang satunya lagi juga berupa rantai yang lebih tebal, tapi dihiasi dengan perak yang dibentuk tiga buah bintang. Manis. Seksi, menurut Rangga.

 

“Makasih, _yo_ , mas sayang…” serunya senang, “Hehe…sekarang mas udah nandain aku. Nggak akan ada yang berani macem-macem.” Ujarnya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, masih saja mengagumi gelang kaki tersebut.

 

Dari pintu kamar yang terbuka, Rangga hanya memandanginya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

 

“Belum.”

 

Kekasihnya mendongak, “Belum…?”

 

Pria berambut keriting itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya dan tersenyum tipis, “Belum ditandai pakai cincin. Sabar, ya, dek.”

 

“Aww…mas Ranggaaaa…!”

*

**Author's Note:**

> Footnote:  
> 1: Kan aku pengen jadi pacarmu, dek  
> 2: Aku nggak mau  
> 3: Aku nih udah cinta sama mas Rangga  
> 4: (gue lupa, but it's smth like) Harusnya jangan kayak gini...  
> 5: Boleh, nggak?  
> 6: Ya, kayak gitu...  
> 7: Jangan begitu, dong  
> 8: Hantu  
> 9: Tuhan, tolong beri saya kesabaran.
> 
> Additional note: 1-2 & 4-5 itu dialek Banyumasan, sementara sisanya, idk what to call, general Javanese? :/


End file.
